


Lineas Borrosas

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins hace cosas muy extrañas, la más reciente, tomar clases de baile, pero no de cualquier baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineas Borrosas

Título: Lineas Borrosas (1/1)  
Personajes: Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Jared Padalecki  
Fandom: RPS  
Resumen: Misha Collins hace cosas muy extrañas, la más reciente, tomar clases de baile, pero no de cualquier baile.  
Disclaimer: No se puede ser dueño de ningún ser humano, eso es ilegal y éticamente cuestionable. La canción usada es “Blurred lines” de Robin Thicke, que han repetido lo suficiente en la radio, a todas horas, como para dar ideas.  
Según leí en Wikipedia, al pole dance se le conoce en España como “el baile del caño”. En México es “el baile del tubo” (acompañado por gritos de ¡tu-bo tu-bo!). Decidí dejar el nombre original XD.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

( Collapse )  
\- Jensen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

No era sorpresa que Jared entrara al trailer de su compañero a cualquier hora y sin tocar. Lo raro era la expresión en su cara. Parecía conmocionado, pero sin terminar de decidir la manera de tomar algo reciente.

\- Dime - respondió Jensen, esperando escuchar noticias tremendas.

\- ¿Sabías que Misha está tomando clases de baile?

Eso fue anti climático.

Hubo un rato de silencio, durante el cual se pudo añadir algo más.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Como ustedes se han vuelto muy cercanos… pensé que sabrías todos los detalles…

¿Jared estaba balbuceando?

\- Lo mismo se ha dicho de nosotros dos, y no conozco hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que haces – o tal vez si, pero no lo iba a admitir -. En cuanto a Misha… pude darle un par de consejos, pero si quiere aprender en otro lado, está bien por él.

Jared le dirigió una mirada de profunda incredulidad.

\- Yo sé bailar – replicó Jensen, indignado por su duda.

La expresión de Jared era la del científico que se asoma por el microscopio y encuentra algo que le enseña la lengua.

\- ¿Pole dance?

\- ¿Qué?

Sucedió que Jared escuchó cuando Misha le comentaba a una de las encargadas de vestuario sobre lo divertidas que eran sus clases de pole dance. Podría ser broma, pero era perfectamente capaz.

De cualquier manera, Jensen no le iba a preguntar. Aunque desde que se enteró pasó medio día con la duda corroyéndolo, y la otra mitad diciéndose que no tenía que importarle lo que Collins hacía en sus ratos libres.

Pero es que se trataba de pole dance.

Misha hacía las cosas mas extrañas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

En el transcurso del día les tocó grabar una escena juntos. Cuando ya estaban todos listos, Jensen miró a Jared, después a Misha. Cometió el error de imaginarse a este último haciendo equilibrio en un tubo con la gabardina puesta, y se puso histérico. Comenzó a reír sin poder parar.

\- Misha, ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntó el director, asumiéndolo culpable, aunque generalmente era al revés. Jensen lo hacía reír echando a perder cientos de tomas, por el gusto de hacerlo.

Collins lo miró desconcertado. El único que parecía tener idea de los motivos era Jared, pero no decía nada y solo disfrutaba del espectáculo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

La verdad era muy divertido. Jensen llegó a su casa riéndose, con la imagen de Misha completamente serio y rígido, muy metido en su papel de ángel, sosteniéndose de un tubo con una mano. Tenían que convencerlo, y grabarlo para el recopilatorio de tomas falsas. Misha incluso podría responder ofreciéndose a hacerlo en traje de baño para seguir la broma.

La mente de Jensen proporcionó el escenario, literalmente, incluyendo el hielo seco y las luces de colores. Podía ver a Misha avanzando con decisión hacia el tubo, al ritmo de algún éxito electrónico. Quitándose la gabardina con unos cuantos movimientos enérgico y arrojándola por ahí, para tomar el tubo con ambas manos y subir un par de metros de un solo salto, usando el impulso para girar un par de veces antes de volver a bajar al suelo.  
Que tuviera todo su traje negro puesto era extrañamente sexy, pero limitaría mucho sus movimientos. En la mente de Jensen, Misha se restregaba suavemente contra el tubo a su espalda, y se contoneaba mientras comenzaba a quitarse el saco.

Ahí fue cuando le metió bruscamente el freno a su imaginación, y casi se sale por el parabrisas. Acababa de fantasear a Misha haciendo el baile del tubo. No se suponía que terminara ahí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Ahora si tenía algo que reprocharle a quien creó el personaje de Dean Winchester. Como era un tipo con gusto por acudir a antros de desnudistas, han grabado suficientes escenas de esas. La mente de Jensen contaba con bastante material para trabajar horas extras. Había que sumar las veces que vio a Misha en pleno proceso de cambiarse de ropa, porque ha escuchado del pudor y decidió que era para otras personas.

Ahora Jensen se sentía incómodo nada mas de tenerlo cerca, porque llegó a la conclusión de que, en efecto, pagaría un boleto por verlo bailar.  
Coincidió con Misha en el estacionamiento poco después de eso. Collins lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, agitando la mano, y al momento siguiente,  
se masajeó el hombro.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

Misha le sonrió tranquilizador.

\- Un poco de esfuerzo extra, es todo.

Ahora Jensen tenía que sacar el tema o explotaría, pero no sabía cómo.

\- El pole dance tiene sus riesgos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Cómo? – Jensen casi hace corto circuito.

\- Si – Misha continuó alegremente -. Es un gran ejercicio, muy demandante.

\- ¿Qué? – el hombre de ojos verdes seguía tratando de procesar. Se había preparado para la posibilidad de que Misha se ofendiera si llegaba a preguntarle, pero como él sacó el tema ya no supo que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – eso fue bastante torpe, pero no le quedó de otra.

\- Estoy tomando clases de baile.

Jensen pensó que en ese punto todavía había oportunidad de que lo atormentara un extraño malentendido. Cruzó los dedos.

\- ¿Baile de salón?

\- Eso pensé primero, pero en el mismo gimnasio anunciaban clases de pole dance. Así que me dije, ¿Por qué no? Se verá bien en mi curriculum, debajo de donde dice “actuar ante la cámara” – Misha le dio un codazo cómplice. Jensen se rió por hacer algo, pero en su mente comenzó la música y se encendieron luces de colores -. ¿Te gustaría probar?

Con esa pregunta, el tren de pensamientos de Jensen solo podía llevarlo a lugares interesantes.

\- Oh, si.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Misha lo invitó a su siguiente clase.

Jensen sufrió para explicarle que no estaba interesado en aprender precisamente. Pero como tampoco podía decir lo que pensaba en realidad, aceptó llevarlo en su auto y echar un vistazo. Sufrió la incomodidad antes de llegar. Iban a una clase de pole dance, así que era imposible no quedar como un mirón morboso. Si se cubría con gorra y lentes oscuros para no ser reconocido, quedaría como un mirón morboso y siniestro. Misha le aseguró que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Tendría que ser un lugar sórdido, pero era un gimnasio normal. Pasaron frente a máquinas de correr, pesas, una clase de jazz, etc. El trayecto se hizo un poco largo, porque Misha más que caminar, desfilaba e iba saludando a todo el mundo.

Por fin llegaron. Hora de la verdad.

No eran los primeros, ya había un par de mujeres jóvenes haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Conforme se iba llenando la clase, Jensen se dio cuenta, aliviado, de que no era el único que venía como acompañante. Formaba parte del honorable gremio que echaba un ojo a las mochilas y bolsos.

Salvo los tubos instalados desde el piso al techo, parecía una clase de gimnasia cualquiera, así que Jensen comenzó a relajarse.

\- Muy bien, clase, vamos a comenzar – indicó la instructora, dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención y puso música.

Se trataba mas de técnica que de otra cosa. Mujeres jóvenes de aspecto frágil levantaban su propio peso con aparente facilidad y se quedaban sostenidas con una mano de una resbaladiza barra de metal durante unos segundos, antes de regresar al suelo con la misma engañosa ligereza. Jensen descubrió que se necesitaba el humor correcto para disfrutarlo como espectáculo.

Misha era el único varón de la clase, y no solo sobresalía por eso. Jensen y Jared a veces olvidaban que para el resto de los mortales, era enorme. Aquí, comparándolo con sus compañeras, era fácil apreciarlo. Pero con la diferencia de peso y estatura, se movía con la misma agilidad.

El tiempo se pasó volando. Jensen admitió que había resultado muy instructivo, pero juró que nunca se le vería haciendo algo semejante. Valió la pena ver a Misha en acción. Ahora su mente tenía muchísimo material para torturarse cuando estuviera solo. Pero es que Collins era fuerte y grácil, y se veía bien incluso con esos pantalones tan holgados y lo que parecía ser su camiseta más vieja.

\- Es todo por hoy – dijo la instructora dando otras palmadas -. Buen trabajo. Antes de que nos vayamos, les recuerdo que es el turno de Misha para mostrarnos la rutina en que está trabajando.

Jensen ya había dado por superada la parte más difícil, y que al menos podría irse a su casa a manejar todas sus ideas. Pero no era tan sencillo. Hubo murmullos de entusiasmo, y las otras alumnas se apresuraron a buscar un buen lugar donde sentarse.

Era mucha presión, Jensen casi se dio por vencido. Pero tenía que presenciarlo a pesar de sus grandes ganas de huir, y la seguridad de que algo importante iba a cambiar para siempre si se quedaba. Misha, indiferente a su tormenta interior, le hizo un guiño que lo convirtió en estatua ahí mismo.

Los presentes contuvieron la respiración colectivamente mientras Misha tomaba su lugar junto al tubo.

Muy bien, Jensen podía hacerlo. Pasó por toda una clase sin sentirse incómodo. Y se necesitaría estar mucho más desesperado de lo que estaba para perder el control ahí mismo.

Pero Misha se quitó la camiseta, echando por tierra todos sus argumentos, y tomó su posición. Se puso en cuclillas, recargando la espalda contra el tubo y subió las manos para agarrarlo. Con las rodillas separadas, Jensen pensó que se desplegaba como un banquete de piel blanca. Cuando comenzó la música, Misha se puso de pie con un solo movimiento ágil. Ahí fue cuando prácticamente se acabó el mundo.

Everybody get up, WOO!  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Jensen apenas escuchó los silbidos y exclamaciones. Pero debían ser entusiastas porque Misha sonreía, encantado con la atención. Ese era un rasgo de él que le gustaba mucho. Que no se derritiera como un flan cuando tenía público. Al contrario, eso lo motivaba.

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind

Ahora que lo veía bien, cubrirlo con una enorme gabardina era un total y absoluto desperdicio. Las líneas de sus músculos se marcaban con nitidez bajo la piel brillante de transpiración. Misha arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, dando una espléndida vista de las suaves curvas de sus pectorales, y haciendo que Jensen dirigiera su atención hacía el pequeño lunar que tenía al lado de un pezón. Una señal oscura y perfecta en toda esa blanca extensión de piel.

Misha se impulsó hacia la barra, sosteniéndose con una mano a más de un metro del suelo. Dio un par de giros y se movió para que su cuerpo quedara casi horizontal, sosteniéndose solo con la mano y la parte posterior de la rodilla. Se veía tan ligero como si estuviera hecho de papel de arroz. Había que poner atención para notar la tensión en sus músculos. Se esforzaba mucho en que pareciera fácil.

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

En eso del pole dance la expresión es una parte importante. Al principio, Misha sonreía despreocupado, y ahora le había cambiado el rostro por completo. Mostraba concentración porque tenía un objetivo. Tenía toda la intención de seducir a quien lo estaba mirando. Ondulaba el cuerpo como una serpiente, balanceaba las caderas haciendo una clara invitación.

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

 

Misha se agarró de la barra de metal con ambas mano, se sostuvo completamente horizontal, tal y como Jensen había fantaseado, y separó las piernas en toda su amplitud. Jensen maldijo la horrorosa tela que se interponía. No le quedaba más que imaginarse lo cremoso de la parte interior de esos muslos, y lo bien que se sentiría tenerlos alrededor de la cintura.

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

 

Misha se dejó caer al suelo, y quedó apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ahí, arqueó la espalda y la volvió a bajar, como un gato acariciado por una mano invisible. Casi se le escuchó ronronear. En un punto quedó con el trasero completamente levantado, esperando un mimo especialmente cariñoso o tal vez, una palmada enérgica.

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey  
And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me

Misha se volvió a poner de pie de un salto, y no conforme con la tortura a la que había sometido a los espectadores, aprovechó para pasarse sensualmente las manos sobre su pecho, desde donde resbalaron hacía sus costados, hasta quedar descansando sobre su cintura. Movió las caderas para un lado y para otro, y Jensen se quedó sin respiración. Por un momento, pareció que esos pantalones viejos iban a ceder del todo, pero solo bajaron aproximadamente dos centímetros, para que pudiera ver mejor esas gloriosas líneas que formaban una v, señalando una dirección clara.

You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted

Oh, si… definitivamente le gustaría ir para allá.

Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it

Entonces solo bailaba. Si verlo sobre el tubo era impresionante, a nivel del suelo era maravilloso. Se agitaba contra el metal con pasión y entusiasmo. Movía sus anchos hombros al ritmo de la música, y Jensen casi se podía ver a si mismo aferrándolos hasta dejar las rojas marcas de sus dedos.

But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Hubo una interrupción en la fluida secuencia de movimientos, casi un tropiezo. Duró una fracción de segundo, pero como Jensen estaba tan hipnotizado y todo había sido tan perfecto, se dio cuenta enseguida y lo sintió como una bofetada. Preocupado, buscó la mirada de su amigo.

One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you passing through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
Then, honey you're not there when I'm  
With my foresight bitch you pay me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

Los ojos de Misha eran dos chispas azules. El fuego del soplete que puede cortar gruesas láminas de metal. Por un momento se miraron fijamente, y Jensen sintió el calor de los ojos de Misha, entrando por los suyos y leyéndole el pensamiento. Enterándose de la admiración y el deseo que sentía por su cuerpo, y la manera en que lo movía.

Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?

Misha, agarrado del tubo, echó todo el cuerpo hacia atrás, y Jensen siguió con la mirada esa amplia carretera que comenzaba en su garganta, pasaba sobre su terso pecho, bajaba hasta las líneas de su abdomen y seguía…

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

Otro titubeo. Seguía perdiendo concentración, y tenía que esforzarse para recuperar el paso. No era el esfuerzo lo que le teñía las mejillas de rojo. Ni el cansancio lo que lo hacía jadear. Misha se relamió los labios y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Jensen, quien estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlo. Pero no pudieron hacerlo. El hombre de ojos azules retrocedió. Estaba muy claro lo que ocurriría si cedían en ese momento. Caerían uno encima del otro, sin importar los testigos.

I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted

Por un lado, Jensen deseaba que ya terminara la canción para sacar a su amigo de ahí y quitarle absolutamente toda la ropa. Por otro, Misha estaba de rodillas, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, echando el pecho hacia adelante, y esa era una imagen que quería grabarse.

I hate these blurred lines

 

Misha se quedó momento balanceándose suavemente. A Jensen la preció que hacía tiempo tratando de recuperar la concentración necesaria para terminar la rutina. Era obligatorio hacerlo, porque más que verse mal, podía sufrir miles de fracturas si se resbalaba.

I always wanted a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Una vez más, Misha se subió al tubo al que Jensen le tenía una envidia enferma. Dio dos vueltas con las piernas completamente abiertas, para después enroscarlas alrededor del metal. Se sostuvo con las pantorrillas dejando caer el resto del cuerpo hacía atrás, hasta quedar completamente de cabeza, y extendió los brazos. La ultima confirmación de su flexibilidad.

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Misha regresó al suelo con gracia, mientras la música terminaba. El resto de la clase aplaudió, y eso llevó una sonrisa a su cara. No era la de siempre, pero nada más Jensen se dio cuenta. Sus compañeras corrieron a felicitarlo, y a suplicarle que lo volviera a hacer para la próxima sesión. La instructora tenía un comentario sobre su desempeño.

\- Ibas muy bien. Pero perdiste concentración.

Misha evitó su mirada cuidadosamente.

\- Pondré atención en esos detalles – comentó, buscando quitarle importancia. Se sobresaltó de más al sentir un toquecito en su hombro. Jensen estaba a su lado, cargando la mochila con sus cosas, impaciente por salir de ahí.

Apenas y hubo tiempo de que Misha se pusiera la camiseta antes de que Jensen lo jalara del brazo. No, nada iba a retenerlos aquí, y no era necesario despedirse hasta de la última persona del edificio, por favor.

Una vez dentro del auto, Jensen se permitió respirar. Está bien, Misha había desplegado todas sus plumas como un pavorreal, pero eso no significaba que estuviera disponible para cualquiera, ya no digamos él.

Misha se dio cuenta de sus dudas. Pero tras la manera en que lo había visto mientras bailaba… podían dejarlas atrás. Tomó el rostro de Jensen con ambas manos, y lo miró a los ojos, esperando dejarle en claro la decisión que había tomado, para que no hubiera malentendidos después. Por fin, lo atrajo para besarlo en los labios.

Por unos segundos todo fue simplemente perfecto. Esto era algo que traían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero detonó en ese momento, porque no podía ser de otra manera. El beso los fue acalorando de manera progresiva, cada vez con más intervención de lengua y dientes.  
Misha fue el primero en separarse para tomar aire. Jensen, por su parte, había pasado por la tortura más larga de su vida, y no se iba a aguantar las ganas de explorar toda la piel a su alcance.

Al sentir los labios de Jensen en su cuello, Misha fue repentinamente consciente de que no estaba lo que se dice muy limpio. Incluso lamentó no haberse puesto un conjunto un poco más decente, en lugar de esa ropa que ya estaba para la basura. El hombre de ojos verdes nunca llegaría a verse como un vago de la calle, por mas informal que fuera. ¿Qué pensaría de él?

\- Jensen… espera – se esforzó en decir, pero la verdad se sentía aturdido y no sabía cómo exponer el problema -. Estoy sucio…

Lo que pretendía explicar era que tal vez sería más cómodo para ambos si se daba una ducha primero, y se ponía algo decente para invitarlo a cenar, haciendo esto tan especial como se merecía.

\- Sabes bien – dijo Jensen, lamiendo. Misha se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Pero a final de cuentas estaban en un estacionamiento, a la vista de todo el mundo, y no se podían dar tantos lujos. A la fuerza, Jensen dejó de intentar colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Misha, se enderezó y tomó el volante. Arrancó de inmediato.

\- Espero que tu regadera tenga espacio para los dos – no solía comportarse de esa manera, pero tampoco era una situación que se presentara a menudo. Lo que vio de Misha le gustó mucho. Y no era suficiente.

\- Tengo una tina – respondió Misha, sonriendo -. Es bastante grande.

\- Mucho mejor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

\- Jensen, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana? - preguntó Jared, al terminar la grabación del día.

Últimamente, el trabajo había sido muy pesado, pero nada parecía empañar el extraordinario buen humor de Jensen, ni este hacía mucho por disimularlo. Aunque la razón permanecía en el misterio.

\- Misha va a instalar algunas cosas en su casa y me pidió que lo ayudara.

La perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana con más trabajo pesado y labores domesticas no debería poner a alguien tan contento, pero así le estaba pasando a Jensen.

\- Ah… - dijo Jared, y se sintió en la obligación de añadir algo -. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Al parecer esa pregunta le hizo mucha gracia a Jensen.

\- Estaremos bien, no te preocupes – le respondió sonriendo -. Es solo cuestión de una base y unos cuantos tornillos.

Fin


End file.
